


通往地狱之路

by x1900l



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a sex champ, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Has Issues, Tony is too curious for his owe good, Topping from the Bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1900l/pseuds/x1900l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉，肉，肉~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	通往地狱之路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Highway to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511657) by [SeptemberWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberWolves/pseuds/SeptemberWolves). 



通往地狱之路

 

译者语：为过去而纠结痛苦的Bucky很让人心痛，但这篇里看得开的Bucky也好辣啊~~~男友力满点的Steve 一百个赞 

 

Chapter 1

“队长，关于你男朋友对其他人的反应的问题你得想点办法。他跟你在一起的时候又乖又可爱，但局里其他人都开始看起来像被虐待的性工作者了。这对咱的公众形象不利。”

Steve抬眼看到Tony溜达进厨房，小心翼翼的按摩着他脖子上的一圈青紫手指印。他从Thor那抓了杯咖啡，那家伙正托着下巴上的淤青，靠在椅背上用谴责的表情打量着Steve。

“当时我正给他调试新手臂，”Tony解释道，甩开Steve试着递给他的冰豆袋。“然后他就暴走了。掐住我的脖子把我扔过整个工作站。变身俄国杀手猛K我。”

Steve意识到了Bucky对其他复仇者的警惕，从每次他们中的某个离得稍近点他紧绷起来的样子。那回Thor试图拥抱Bucky的时候Steve在场，就只见一道银色的闪光，然后金属碰撞肉体的声音之后Thor翻倒到沙发后面，而Bucky站得笔直，摆出防御的姿势。他小声叹了口气，摇摇头。

“是啊，好吧，他还在心理辅导中。”他懒洋洋的说，因为这是个完全说得过去的理由来解释他最好的朋友殴打他其他最好的朋友。“要个冰袋吗？”

“如果里面有豆子，那算了。”Tony不为所动的说，Steve蔫了一点点，那袋冰豆子可怜兮兮的躺在他手上。

Thor朝他鼓励的一笑。这没多少安慰效果。Thor总是看起来像被虐的性工作者，因为他们每次打起来的时候Loki都有特别的使用隐藏匕首技巧，并且还因为Thor坚持在战斗中随意抱人。

-

他发现Bucky和Clint在神盾局一个训练室里练习对打，他的头发往后梳着，全神贯注。每次看到Bucky的专注杀手脸都会让热潮在Steve胃里爆开，而他想蹲到角落里去哭，因为美国的标志性人物是个会对着最要好的朋友流口水的老流氓。

Clint跟Bucky对比起来很小只，但他们的动作同样的优雅，看起来他们是在跳舞而不是试图杀了对方。Bucky用的是一组很锋利的小刀，而Clint手里握着他那把钢强化弓。Bucky俯下身子四肢着地踢向Clint的脚踝。弓手跳起避开攻击，然后Bucky用他的金属臂一撑，双腿夹住Clint的脖子把他摔向地面。匕首嗖的穿透空气就插在Clint鼻子前面的软垫上。他被卡在Bucky大腿之间因为缺氧都发紫了，Steve在门口尴尬的清了清嗓子。为了卡进那两条大腿之间他有什么不会去做呢？

“你投降了吗？”Bucky喘着气说，他目光直指Steve狡黠的笑着。当Bucky两根手指指向额角调笑似地行礼时，Steve咽了口口水。Clint被压在他身下都喘不上气了，Bucky揉了揉他的头发然后松开两腿。Barton爆出一串粗口，脸红透了。

“Buck，该去辅导了。”Bucky脱掉他汗湿的上衣把水瓶里剩余的水淋到自己头上的动作让Steve差点呛到。水一路向下留下印迹直到消失在Bucky裤腰下面，而Steve想用舌头舔干那些水渍。

Bucky像狗狗一样甩着头毛，眼睛里带着满不在乎，几乎野性的闪光咧嘴冲他笑，金属臂勾到他肩膀上。他碰起来坚硬，温暖，……并且湿得让人不自在。Steve躲过他的目光，很快的对Clint道别。

-

那晚Steve被贴在他身边另一具身体不停的推挤惊醒，睁开眼睛看到Bucky爬到了他床上。Steve用力掐了下自己看是不是在做梦。他的腿痛的像个婊子。Bucky头靠在Steve肩膀上然后闭上了眼睛。

“我想起一个他们让我去执行的任务。我被指定炸掉的建筑的街对面有个学校。”Steve手环上Bucky的腰把他最好的朋友拉近。

“那不是你的错。他们给你洗脑了，Buck。”

Bucky笑了，声音空洞。“是吗？我可以用四个精确放置的定向炸弹放倒它，但我粗暴的摧毁了整条街甚至更多。我心底有些黑暗的部分，Stevie。”

“好吧，我不会让冬日战士再次主导，Buck。”Steve衷心保证而Bucky贴着他的皮肤叹了口气。

-

“欢迎加入淤青俱乐部，咖啡？”Tony张开双臂摆出个优雅的POSE。Steve因为他的话语一抖，拖着脚步走向冰箱，拉开，扯出袋冰豆子按在左脸上。Bucky昨晚上做噩梦给了他一拳。

Tony顶着睡成鸟窝状的头发脚踩兔兔拖鞋的样子看起来太自在自得了。Clint带着昨天刚弄的脖子上一圈淤青轻快的走进来，另一边Thor看起来比之前还糟，手捂着肚子，好像走动让他很疼似的。毫无疑问这是他弟弟给他的又一个小礼物。他觉得Thor累积了不少被虐的印记并且到目前为止完全没有好转的痕迹。Steve叹气，然后转而思考自己一团糟的人生。

-

Bucky参加集体辅导的时候画了手指画。他貌似更喜欢集体辅导而不是一对一的面对神盾局指定的心理医生。他交给Steve他最新的大作（一个模糊的金色色块中间两个蓝色的拇指印），Steve用磁铁把它钉在冰箱上，就像是骄傲的父亲展示他儿子的处子作。

在公众场合Bucky总是笑容满面、礼貌得当，但Steve看到了他定位精确的走路方式，看到了他总是在盘算逃离通道和每个房间里可能的武器。他温暖的深色眼睛后面有些晦暗的东西若隐若现，每次Bucky用那种过于友好的笑容面对陌生人的时候Steve都感到紧张。但这阻止不了他关于Bucky的皮肤舔起来是什么味道的念想。

-

Bucky在神盾局的第一个任务是在俄罗斯一个小镇上对海德拉藏身据点的监视工作。Steve觉得Fury派Bucky执行这样的任务太血淋淋的残酷了，但Fury想测试他的忠诚度，然后看看他能在多大程度上自控。Steve跟他一起，他们在小镇外围的小旅馆里找了个落脚点。Bucky说着流利的俄语还跟位于小镇另一边酒吧里的女侍调情。他看起来不像是介意找回记忆之后这么快就离海德拉如此近。Steve穿着厚重的大衣操着美式口音感觉尴尬的出戏。这个小镇的传说是反反复复有神秘人物在他们镇上进进出出，带着武器和武装卡车。

第三天晚上，Steve惊醒过来，然后发现他旁边的床是空的。Bucky不见了，而Steve完全知道他是去了哪。Steve没遇到任何阻力的溜进海德拉的工事，坐着安保电梯往下。奇怪的是一路往下都没人来试图拦住他。

当门打开，Steve被血腥味击中。地上有一些身体脸朝下横七竖八的倒在小路上，肢体碎块散落各处。血到处都是。Bucky站在一个跪着的人影背后，Steve注意到那个人穿着沾满血的白色实验服。那是海德拉科学家其中的一个。

Bucky匕首的尖端拉过那个人的脸颊，一条细细的血印浮现出来。那个海德拉科学家颤抖着，口里叨叨着胡言乱语。Bucky带着偏执痛苦的笑容在他面前蹲下。

“看看你都创造了什么？”他张开双臂，让那人好好看看他身边的大屠杀。那个人漏出一声啜泣，试图躲开。

“Bucky！”Steve看不下去了。但Bucky无视了他。

“完美的武器。”笑容变得扭曲，Bucky那么快的挥动手臂只看得到一闪的银光，匕首深深插进那个人的腹部，再往上抬把他像只猪一样开膛破肚。匕首到达他下巴的时候，Bucky抽了出来，任由死去的尸体倒向一边，内脏红通通的一堆淌到地上。他在那人的实验服上擦擦匕首站起身，头发被血浸染几乎盖住了脸。

“Bucky，命令是只监视！”Steve喊道，试着去抓Bucky的手臂。他最好的朋友转过身来，看向他的是冬日战士死寂一般的眼睛。

“给我的命令是全部杀光。”他冷酷的说。然后走了，留下Steve在身后雕塑一样呆站在满是死去的海德拉探员的房间里。

-

他梦到了红色黑色的影子，在他眼前打转，然后穿过所有这些，他看到了一闪而过的银光。

Steve喘着气醒来，手被越过头顶绑住，躺在一张沉重的四柱床上。冬日战士笼罩着他的身体，一只手握着把银色的匕首，另一只紧紧卡在他脖子上。他们在之前那个镇外围的旅店里，而Steve不知道自己是怎么到这儿的。

Steve试着说话，但Bucky更紧的掐住了他的脖子。匕首往下移，危险的磨蹭着他的裆部。即便有这样明显的警告Steve还是硬的发痛了。

“看到我是怎样的了吗？”Bucky贴着他的脖子粗粝的说，手更用力的按住Steve隔着布料的勃起。Steve低吟着在痛苦的压制下扭动臀部。除开疼痛，他仍然觉得他要在裤子里爆发了。随着一声刺耳的撕裂声，匕首像划开黄油一样割开织物。他的勃起像个滑稽的线卷一样弹了出来。

“你把我想得太好了，Rogers。想知道真相吗？”Bucky的手指伸进去，用握得发痛的力道抽动阴茎，拇指按住流出前液的顶端摩擦让Steve仿佛看到了星星。

“上帝啊，Buck!”Steve喉咙里溢出哀鸣直接缴械了，射得Bucky满手都是。他的阴茎敏感发红，但看到Bucky几下粗鲁的舔掉他手上的精液，眼神幽暗的泛着光时，Steve仍因欲望而抖动。

“Buck，你不知道自己在干什么。”Steve半诚心的最后一次试图正直，良善。Bucky朝他坏笑就好像他能读他的脑内，在他低下头嘴靠近Steve发泄过的阴茎时眼睛凝视着Steve。

“噢，上帝啊。”

事实就是，Steve几秒钟之内再次硬的发疼，Bucky丰满的红嘴唇因为裹住他的茎杆绷得紧紧的。Steve应该挣开绑住手腕的束缚，但他的四肢感觉像面团，身体里所有的血液仿佛都卷着他的反抗意志一起涌进了他的阴茎。显然Bucky没有咽反射，因为他像饿了一样吸着他，有意无意的发出啧啧水声，然后沿着脉动的血管舔出一条湿湿的印迹直到Steve阴茎根部。他用脸颊磨蹭Steve的勃起，睫毛在他红红的脸颊上投下摇曳的阴影。Steve像他正是的九十岁处子一样啜泣，浑噩的看着Bucky把他金属手臂的手指含进红肿的嘴里用唾液包裹住它们。

“Bucky,等等……”Steve试着说，他真的很努力的把他的思维组织成语言，但Bucky自己的那只手覆上他的嘴，另一只滑进自己双腿之间。

Steve的嘴因为他最好朋友在自己手指上操自己的景色而发干，在他的屁股撞向手指的时候，柔软湿润的呻吟溢出嘴唇。Steve想做打开Bucky让他哭叫的那个人，但他的手还绑在床头而Bucky貌似在主导的情绪中。

Bucky坏笑着对上Steve的视线，然后抽出了他的手指。当Bucky那微凉的金属手掌握住他的勃起时Steve呛了一下，撸动了几下之后，他把身体压向Steve硬挺的阴茎。

“Bucky！”他都认不出自己的声音了，它因欲望和渴求而扭曲，在他的屁股向上挺起撞向Bucky的时候。丝滑的热度包裹着Steve的阴茎，而他弓起背，闭紧双眼，试图抑制自己因为这情景而爆发。Bucky咬着嘴唇，瞳孔放大，被插入、完全坐到Steve阴茎上时发出细小愉悦的声音。

“Bucky……求你……我不能。”Steve的声音完全破碎了，他的屁股不由自主的挺动，试图进入得更深。Bucky叹了口气，再次睁开眼睛，完全坐着不动了。他的脸上挂着怒气冲冲的笑容，Steve因为Bucky紧致肠道挤压着他的阴茎而呻吟。

然后Bucky开始动了，让美妙得有罪的事情发生，仿佛有星星在Steve视网膜上爆开。他无法抗拒，只能挺起屁股迎合Bucky的动作，但每次Steve试图往上的时候Bucky都停了下来，然后他终于放弃了，躺平让Bucky好好的骑他。

那把锋利的的匕首再次出现在Bucky手里，尖端刺进他左边乳头上方的皮肤时Steve低叫了一声。Bucky慢慢的骑着他的阴茎，沿着他的肋骨拉动匕首，刻出一个带血的星形。Steve从没在性爱中看到过血，而他不确定是不是喜欢，但他的阴茎感觉那么硬以至于他觉得都能用它钻开钻石。Bucky在那颗星星里留下他自己乱糟糟的签名，然后低下头舔掉Steve颤抖的胸口上冒出的血珠。淤青从Steve脖子上肩膀上显现出来，但他除了Bucky火热的肉体以外感觉不到其他任何东西。

“Buck……”Steve声音干涩，手试图挣脱。Bucky俯下身，握住Steve的屁股然后毫无保留的用力骑他。皮肤拍打皮肤的声音时不时被Steve细小破碎的呜咽和Bucky沙哑的笑声打断。Bucky似乎非常受用Steve害羞的反应，他自己的阴茎不时从他深色的T恤底下探出头来。

“我不能……Buck，我快到……”Steve觉得自己又要重新经历一次哮喘发作了。Bucky毫不留情的甩了他左脸一巴掌，眯着眼睛警告道。

“我说可以了你才能高潮。”

Steve拼命忍耐试着在Bucky动得更快，用一种Steve确定在美国非法的方式扭动屁股时延迟高潮。

Bucky一只手伸到衣服下面随着他在Steve大腿上起伏的动作撸着自己的阴茎，而Steve再也受不了了，他得有所行动。

挺起他的屁股迎向Bucky往下的动作，他一把挣开手腕上的束缚，抓住Bucky窄窄的臀部把他们换了个位置。Bucky看起来有那么一秒钟的惊讶然后就两手抱住Steve的肩膀而双腿缠上他的腰。他脸上挂着懒洋洋的坏笑拉长声音说，“还在想你什么时候会挣脱呢。”

这听起来太像Bucky以前的自我了，Steve低吟着第一次把他们的嘴撞在一起，终于让他的超级耐力放松下来。Bucky在他嘴边发出断断续续的呻吟，Steve刚用手握住Bucky的阴茎他最好的朋友就已经在他身下射了，火热的液体从他掌心满溢出来。Steve因为这突然的收缩而嘶吼，几次用力毫无章法的插入之后就在Bucky高温的甬道里放空了自己。

他用额头抵着Bucky的脸颊呼出一口气，一次又一次的重复那同一个句子，那个他一直想说的句子。

-

“WOW，队长。如果我们有个‘淤青最多的性工作者’大奖，你将毫无悬念的取胜。见鬼的发生了什么？你看起来像被只熊蹂躏过。”Tony在厨房里游荡，吸着能引起心脏病的早餐沙冰。Steve光看到他就觉得自己要不好了，但他只是捂着青紫，让人生疑的拖着腿走过，他不是那个会开口说出来的人。

“没什么。我们完成了任务，尽管Fury给出了不一样的命令。”他叹着气抿了口橙汁，身体因为坐进沙发的时候拉扯到胸口正在愈合的皮肤一抖。Thor冲了进来，Steve看到Thor凌乱的形象时终于感觉到了一丝理解。Loki在床第间肯定更难搞定。Thor灌了三杯咖啡，狼吞虎咽了一打Bruce递给他的巧克力煎饼。

“有啥好吃的吗？我饿死了。”

Steve的橙汁流向了错误的管道，他开始剧烈咳嗽，脸涨得通红。Bucky头发绑成松散的马尾，穿着Steve其中一件慢跑T和灰色睡裤晃了进来。Bruce指给他煎饼，然后Bucky朝他自然的一行礼。他大喇喇的坐到Steve旁边，好心的给他拍背。Steve维持着都快紫掉的状态。他们在相对尴尬的气氛中吃早餐的时候Steve缩着腿试图让自己缩小一点。

Thor吃完早餐又一阵风似的走了，Steve在Bucky离开之后马上冲到门口。

-

“Buck，我们得谈谈。”Steve脸还是红的，并且在他抓住Bucky手腕的时候不敢看他的眼睛。Bucky翻了个白眼靠到洗手间墙上。

“有什么要谈的？”他不想这么鬼畜，但Steve实在是太弱了，Bucky都忍不住。

“关于那个晚上……”Steve很难说出‘我们做爱的那个晚上’这几个词。

Bucky叹了口气，毫不闪躲的凝视着Steve Rogers的眼睛。“你看到了Steve。我不再是你以为的那个人了。冬日战士是我的一部分，而且我享受杀戮。这种本能永远不会消失，我很抱歉如果这让你失望的话。”

他叉起手试图让自己看起来高大、对自己的回答更自信一点。事实确是，Bucky对Steve会如何反应完全没底，但他已经厌倦为了所有人的看法而装成以前那个James B. Barnes.

Steve盯着他的脸好一段时间，眼睛搜索着某些Bucky不敢真指望的东西。然后他开始微笑，把搭在Bucky脸颊上的一缕头发纳到他耳后，让他手指温暖的指腹流连在那柔软的皮肤上。他的手停在Bucky后颈，那重量感觉亲密而安心。

“Bucky Barnes也是你的一部分。我还会再说一遍，因为在我心里这没有任何不同。我会陪你到最后，记得吗？”Steve倾身向前吻了他。这是个温柔、坚定、Bucky一生最棒的吻，冬日战士也是。

“我爱你。”Steve轻声说，而Bucky终于让自己开始相信。

他们退开一点，Bucky又变回坏笑、得意洋洋的样子。Steve带着毫不掩饰的宠溺笑着看他，然后当Bucky的手隔着仔裤抚上他阴茎的时候迅速变成了羞愧的尴尬和欲望。Bucky凑过去吻他，这一次才饱含性意味以及无尽的保证。

“半小时之后到厨房来找我，Rogers。我要燃爆你的脑子。还有你的小弟弟。”Bucky吸着Steve的下嘴唇含含糊糊的说，这让美国队长发出了一声对这么大个人来说极其尴尬的声音。Bucky转身离开然后又停在了门口。

“噢，还有Steve？带个眼罩来。”他眨了眨眼睛舔着他的嘴唇。

Steve小声抽气说。

“是的，长官。”

-

尾声：Tony如何发现了冰冷残酷的事实

“集体会议！我呼吁召开集体会议。”Tony一屁股坐到沙发上Clint旁边，几乎撞上他的脸。

“本周议题：Steve Rogers是不是参加了S&M俱乐部之类的？我是说看看那些淤青。”Tony咂着舌用他穿彩虹色袜子的脚趾戳了戳Clint的大腿。

“Yeah，Steve都没练习。”Clint从靠垫缝里伸出手拍了Tony肚子一下。“他不跟‘淤青制造者’James Barnes练习格斗。”

Bruce在他蜷着的矮脚椅上叹了口气，然后取下眼镜。“上回Thor带着抓痕和青紫回来的时候你也以为他是去了什么俱乐部。但事实上，他只是决定收留一只凶暴的猫。”

“你的观点呢，Banner？”Tony酷酷的说。Bruce只是又叹了口气，目光回到他的书本上。

“我只是说，别太管其他人的闲事。你可能不会喜欢你的发现，或者更糟的是，你也许会毁了这份友谊。”

“啊哈，扫兴的人。我这么赞这么完美不可能没朋友。”他傲娇的说，Bruce轻声笑了。

当他听到楼上传来有节奏的撞击声时Tony在回工作站的途中。他站住脚仔细听。

“JARVIS，帮个忙告诉我现在谁在楼上？”Tony问。

JARVIS听起来有些犹豫然后终于回答。“Rogers队长和Barnes中士，先生。尽管我建议您不要上楼核实，先生。”

当然Tony会立刻上楼。

声音是从厨房传来的，而且随着Tony的走近越来越大。他能听到摩擦和粗重的呼吸声了。

“Rogers最好是别又在修理咖啡桌。”他嘀嘀咕咕自言自语然后转过拐角。Tony冻住了脚步。

Barnes和Rogers确实都在厨房里，但他们正起劲做着的事却很难描述。

Barnes仰躺在厨房吧台上，他的头发垂在桌子边沿。Tony用某些专业的注解记录下Barnes的腿挂在Rogers的肩膀上。他还骄傲的穿着他的生日礼服。

‘他柔韧性很好，get。’Tony的大脑给出有效的评论。

Rogers戴着黑色的眼罩，在他耸动屁股的时候（那些神秘声音的来源）汗水流下他那让人印象深刻的腹部。

就好像是感觉到了打扰，Barnes往后抬起头倒着看向Tony，他的头发因为那动作而前后甩动。他在笑，个自大的混蛋。

Barnes发出一声淫荡的就好像直接从色情片里传出的呻吟，然后慢慢的把一根金属中指按到自己嘴唇上。为了增添夸张的效果他还抛了个媚眼。Rogers没注意到闯入者于是还在继续，Tony绝望的寻找着合适的词语，用极大地热情‘犁’进Barnes体内。

Tony Stark，从没有逃避过任何事情的世界著名天才和巨富，一言不发的被踩了尾巴一样跑了。有时候Tony真的恨自己夏洛克福尔摩斯一样的直觉。

他没有跟任何人说起他的发现因为让我们这么说吧，谁会相信那个美国队长，90岁的老处子，男性玛丽莲梦露，会沉溺于变装性爱还有暴露癖？Tony要保守这个秘密直到他死的那天。尽管他也在考虑把它写进他的遗书。那绝对会引起巨大的轰动。

Clint永远不会发现为什么Tony那天之后再也不把他的盘子放到厨房里任何一个台面上，但没有人真的在乎Tony的那些怪癖。

然后他们就永远快乐的生活在一起。除了Thor的猫。

 

Chapter 2：Thor的猫（并不是此文的重点）

 

事实就是，Tony反胃的想，James 'Bucky' Barnes是个爱挑衅的混蛋，而冬日战士从这个角度来说也半斤八两。

自从他撞见他们在复仇者大楼厨房像兔子一样做爱，James天煞的Barnes就开始故意把它糊Tony一脸，在他脑子里作怪。他想也许他应该强调一下JARVIS的摄像头遍布大楼任何角落（除了洗手间和卧室）,而他可以调出所有的监控录像，但作为一个殷勤好客的主人，他保持了沉默。然而Tony确实让JARVIS删除了任何会引起他精神恐慌把头揪下来的部分，这AI让人震惊的删除了400G视频。见鬼的400G。而这是在卧室外面。Tony想自戳双眼，或者更好的是，给Barnes或者Rogers裆部来上一脚。

他正前往Bruce的实验室，这时电梯叮的一响，门缓缓打开。Tony定住了脚步，目光飘到电梯里的两个人身上。Steve Rogers背朝着门，慌手慌脚的试图往上拉看起来像是他拉链的东西。他的耳尖和后颈火红一片。Steve背对着Tony所以土豪没法确定，但当他的眼睛扫到那个前俄国杀手，Tony感到恐慌，现实像厚厚的乌云一样笼罩了他。Bucky的嘴唇红得色情，而他的头发看起来凌乱得像个鸟窝，根据Tony的经验那是几秒钟之前被人热烈的揉过。他用金属的拇指纳过嘴角，粉红的舌尖伸出舔过指尖和嘴里流出的来不及全部吞掉的不知道什么液体。当他吞咽的时候喉结滚动，Tony极其慌张而尴尬的移开了视线。Steve转过身来面对他们，显然已经搞定了他的拉链，他的脸因为目前的状况红得发亮。

“Tony……!”当他看到Tony站在几步外的时候喊道，声调又高又抖。Steve听起来像哮喘发作呼吸困难的老奶奶。他的脸更红了，如果可能的话，两手乱舞。电梯门开始滑动关闭，但Tony和Steve尴尬得像长在原地了一样。Bucky不耐烦的大声咂舌，金属手臂按住门，一根自己的手指插进Steve的皮带，把吓呆的队长拖出电梯。

“噢，上帝啊，Buck……”Tony听到Steve走过他们的复仇者同事时挫败的耳语。他有一种直觉Steve会脸红出新高度。Barnes一边朝Tony戏谑的眨眼又舔舔嘴唇一边自得的经过Tony。Tony呛到了，他觉得Barnes就是来害他彻底抓狂的。

“至少Rogers还挺快的，万幸。”Tony大声自言自语。

“Barnes中士按了电梯上所有楼层的按键，先生。”JARVIS及时冒出来说，Tony震惊的就像有人刚跟他说圣诞老人不是真的。

“什么？！你是说其他人看到了？！”他愤怒的吼道。

“我确实告诉了他们所有的复仇者目前都在这层，先生。但根据他的心率和体征，Mr.Rogers好像很享受被发现的可能性。”JARVIS平静的说，然后Tony觉得就像全世界都在致力于刺激他。包括他的AI。尤其是他的AI。

-

其他人觉得他疯了。Clint笑得太厉害啤酒都从他鼻子里喷出来。Natasha怀疑的对他挑起眉毛，而Thor一脸‘你们中庭人真是蠢蚂蚁，上帝啊，我弟弟是对的’。Bruce只是在报纸后面叹了口气，然后漫不经心的喝着他的乌龙茶。

Tony看了看这些在他客厅晃荡的可悲的无知人们，然后下楼到自己的实验室去把自己喝到晕，跟他的盔甲玩。当他醒来，Dummy的机械臂离他的裆部近得让他不自在。感谢上帝他的裤子还在穿在身上。

“早上好，先生。”Jarvis致意。

Tony往厨房走的时候差点被那只巨大的黑猫绊倒脸朝下磕到吧台上。Bruce给了他一个‘我跟你讲了Thor养了只猫，你个小变态’的眼神然后又接着看他的报纸。Bruce肯定有很多报纸要看。Tony挠了挠头，径直走向咖啡机。

Thor坐在半张脸埋在黏糊糊装着幸运糖果碗里的Clint旁边。雷电之神下巴上有一对清晰的爪印，还有一个看似可疑的黑眼圈。当他带着阳光般的笑容递出一条培根时那只猫朝他龇牙发出嘶嘶声。Tony好奇神会不会感染狂犬病并且发病死掉。他并不真的想知道。

“伙计们，Fury两小时后要开个简报会。Dr.Doom和Loki又联手了。”Steve正义凛然的声音在他走进厨房是响起，但Tony脑内还在回放电梯和厨房吧台事件。他喝了一大口滚烫的咖啡，远离那个现在Clint脸贴在上面发出轻微呼噜声的吧台。

Bucky跟在Steve身后闲适的走进来，穿着疑似某件Steve的衣服。那只猫再次发出嘶嘶声，然后跳上Thor面前的桌子。Bucky偷喝了一口Steve的咖啡，然后在他身边坐下，举着叉子，还准备偷吃他的早餐。Tony盯着他们两用同一个盘子、同一个咖啡杯，然后扫了其他复仇者一眼。

啥反应都没有。

好像没人觉得两个四十年代的男人如此自在的交换唾液有任何好奇怪的。

Bucky朝他咧嘴笑着伸出手去挠那只怒气冲冲猫的脖子。他的眼睛里几乎闪烁着了然。

“不错的猫咪，Thor。”那个神仿佛被点亮了，继续摇动着那条培根。Clint打了声很响的呼噜然后猛的坐直，抹了抹自己的下巴。那只猫无视培根用锋利的爪子对Thor一阵猛挠，速度快得仿佛一团黑云。Thor痛叫这打翻了椅子。他的手肘打到Clint湿漉漉的麦片碗让它夸张的撒出牛奶、幸运糖果飞了起来。

Tony在开始溅血之前离开了厨房。  
-

Dr.Doom在星期一发起了一次突然袭击。Loki就是造成纽约混乱的匪徒中的一个。等他们基本搞定了残余的毁灭僵尸Steve发现Bucky不见了。

他发现Bucky坐在一个半毁的美国银行招牌上，他的通讯器松松的挂在脖子上，看着倒塌建筑里的什么东西。Steve顺着他的目光看去然后被里面的画面吓得盾都掉了。

Loki把Thor按在摇摇欲坠的墙上，他的脸紧贴着他哥哥的。当他在Thor耳边低语时表情无比邪恶。雷电之神因为惊讶和尴尬呛到，脸红得发紫。

“弟弟！”Loki把屁股猛的顶向前时Thor警告道。

Loki说了些什么其他的让Thor的眼睛瞪得像主菜盘。

“噢……”Thor喃喃道，脸上闪过瞬间的失神。他用微微发抖的手握住Loki的肩膀。Mljonir从手里滑了出来。

“Bucky？你干了什么？”Steve惊讶的问，脑内仍然一片空白。Bucky耸耸肩，翻上倒下了的混凝土去拿他的狙击步枪。

“我只是跟Loki说别再围着目标打转赶紧下手。”Bucky不置可否的答道。

恶作剧神抬头看到美国队长和冬日战士正透过墙上的裂缝看着他们。Thor发出窘迫的小声呻吟，脸埋到墙上。Loki愤愤的皱起脸。

“不用客气。”两个阿斯加德神明一起消失在一团绿云中时Bucky大声说。

“Bucky……”Steve无可奈何的叹道。

Bucky无视了他然后发现自己真的很想吃个有个店卖的夹满佐料和热酱的热狗，于是让Steve去替他排队。

当饥渴小年轻一样吻在一起的两个神突然出现在走廊里时，Tony尖叫得像个小姑娘。

但至少有一件事他是对的。有涉及到性。

Tony没搞明白的是为什么每次他那只暴躁猫从他房间踱出来趴到他大腿上，绿眼睛神秘闪烁的时候Thor总是会不自在的挪动，脸发红。但经过了厨房遭遇事件，Tony拒绝再相信自己的直觉。他真的不想再发现任何其他事。奇怪的是，那只猫留下来了。即便如此，没人考虑给它取名字。只是大家都把它标注为“Thor的猫。”

最终，每个人都被挠到或者咬到。除了James Barnes，最近这一直是个迷。

-

星期六，Bucky把Steve绑在他们稳固的四柱床上，用让Steve疯狂的慢悠悠速度骑着他。

他的阴茎悸动的一塌糊涂，而Bucky像蛇舞娘一样扭动着屁股每次都整根吞入。Bucky的身体紧致、湿润、火热，当Bucky尝试性的缩紧时Steve仿佛能看见星星爆开。

“如果你在我之前高潮，Steve，我就整整一星期都把你绑在床上。”Bucky带着邪恶的笑容威胁道，当Steve的肉棒碰到对的那个点时他的眼睛随着一声愉悦的叹息颤抖着闭上。Steve喘得像是在跑马拉松似的。

电话铃响了，Steve因为这声音一震。Bucky的目光穿过整个房间扫了那闪烁的灯光一眼，然后从Steve腿上滑了下来，走过卧室去接电话。他留下Steve被绑在床上，硬着、喘息着。

“嘿，Pepper。”Bucky用毫无破绽的声调打着招呼然后悠闲的回到床上。当Bucky一边膝盖跪到他分开的大腿旁边并用金属手臂握住自己阴茎的时候，Steve喉咙深处溢出呻吟。

“是的，我们都在。”Bucky汗都没流的说。他最好的变成了恋人的朋友重新爬上床，在Steve硬的像石头一样的阴茎上打开自己时，Steve的瞳孔都有些张大。当他把Steve吃进去，他的眼皮懒洋洋的震颤着，舔着嘴唇，他上下摆动了几次。Steve揪紧头两边的床单，试图在Bucky加快速度的时候不叫出声来。

“嗯……不，Steve在这里。我们下周末是不是有空？等下哈，我问问他。”Bucky朝身下Steve甜蜜红透的脸眨眨眼，然后冰凉的金属拇指碾过Steve左边的乳头。

“Steve，是Pepper。”Bucky坏笑着说，俯下身在他把电话按到Steve耳朵上时让他们全裸的身体贴合在一起。

“P……Pepper？”Steve试着让自己的声音不要抖得太厉害。Bucky窃笑，开始吸舔他肩膀和脖子相接的地方，他的屁股贴着Steve的耸动，把他的阴茎吞得更深时抵着Steve的腹部磨蹭他自己的。

“周六没问题，是的……Pepper.什么？我很好，没……没有喘不过气来——啊……”Steve从床上弓了起来，因为Bucky咬住他脖子的同时捏揉着他的乳头，就是想激出金发超级士兵讶异的惊喘。Steve的脸因为窘迫红得都要滴血了。他对Pepper撒谎说他只是膝盖撞到了抽屉。Bucky一只手抱着他的肩膀另一只捏住他的屁股用力骑他的时候，她的话变成了模糊而难以辨认的背景噪声

电话从Steve的肩膀和脸中间滑了下去，他转头咬住枕头，脖子上的青筋在Steve试图抑制住自己快感呻吟时清晰无比的暴起。他闭上眼，喘息着，Bucky凑过来舔掉他眼角渗出的液体。Steve肯定Pepper能听到床有节奏的响动，兴奋和羞耻横扫全身几乎让他失控。

“是的，Pepper，周六下午感恩节晚餐见。好的，bye。”Bucky带着满足的坏笑拿回电话看着Steve红透的脸说。“噢，没有，Steve并没……嗯，撞得很厉害。是啊，谢谢。”

等她收线他就把电话扔地上，Steve终于呻吟出来，随着他恋人狂烈的节奏挺起身体时激烈的喘着气。Bucky低下身让他们的嘴吻在一起。

“Buck……上帝啊，求你……”Steve恳求道，Bucky贴着他的嘴唇轻笑，眼睛里闪烁着愉悦。

“你想高潮了吗，Steve？”他贴着他的脸颊低喃，猛烈的摆动屁股并绞紧Steve的阴茎。Bucky的眼睛颤抖着闭上，粉红色的舌尖从两片红艳得罪恶的嘴唇间探出来。他的手伸到自己两腿间，吞入抽出Steve阴茎的同时快速粗暴的撸着自己。Steve大声呻吟，在Bucky向下时往上挺起屁股，他们湿透的身体不时发出碰撞的声音。

Bucky浓浓的白液射了Steve一脸一胸，咬着自己的下唇，像祈祷一样呻吟着Steve的名字高潮了。光是这样的景象都足够让Steve越过极限。Bucky紧裹着他，Steve终于放任自己的身体本能，射在Bucky火热绷紧的深处。前俄国杀手在他身上微微一抖，嘴唇萦绕着温柔深情的笑容，金属手臂伸过去抹掉Steve脸上凉掉的精液。Steve会意的张开嘴把指尖含进去，舔着Bucky种子的同时凝视着他的恋人。Bucky因为这景色而呻吟，一脸脑洞大开的表情在Steve身上挪了挪位置。

“科学实验，Steve。”他笑着说，放开了Steve一边的手腕，手指轻轻按摩着擦红的皮肤。Steve充满爱意的叹了口气握着Bucky的后颈按下他的头印上一吻。

“什么科学实验？”火辣的法式热吻之间他嘶哑的问道。Bucky在他身上扭动了一下，Steve感觉血液再次往下涌去。

“你能让它立起来几次？”他一脸正经的问。Steve瞪着他看了几秒然后试图从床上翻下去。Bucky毫不费力的抓住那个松开的手腕重新绑住。Steve默默的拧起不认同的眉头，尽管他硬得发疼的阴茎完全附议这个主意。

“为了科学，Steve。而且你欠我大概七十年的性爱……所以……”Bucky仍然一脸正经，然后开始行动。

Steve为这美妙的生活停止了反抗。

接下来的星期一，Tony Stark收到了一封他会抵死否认并永不提及的神秘短信。理论上来自于James Buchanan Barmes，但没有太确切的证据证实。

Captain America缺勤，五年来的头一次，这让Coulson有些失望。

但这之后，复仇者内部怪事不断。


End file.
